


i've got my love stuck in my head

by lookoutforburningbuildings



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Multi, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutforburningbuildings/pseuds/lookoutforburningbuildings
Summary: Title from the song love stuck by mother mother. Great band, y'all should check them out





	i've got my love stuck in my head

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song love stuck by mother mother. Great band, y'all should check them out

Red strings. Black strings. Green strings. Pink strings.

All connecting to different people.

Rich was constantly wearing contact lenses, hoping to god they didn't go out of place and make people notice how he was a seer. He was one of the many people who could see the strings of fate. People didn't tend to like seers, because they could cut and shape strings however they wanted if they had to.

Rich didn't like those people who did those things. So he wasn't one of them. He didn't want to change fate. But the only strange thing about fate was that he had two strings. Two strings connected to two different people, both of them red.

He sometimes messed with the strings when he was bored, watching them shorten as someone walked closer. He never really bothered to look up, though. He watched his friends having their strings.

Brooke and Chloe's connected. He didn't tell them. Christine had a green string, meaning she was gonna have more of a platonic soulmate. Rich was happy for when that would happen. Jake had a black string. His soulmate had already died. Jenna, she had a cut string. Whoever cut it was going to get something coming to them, that was for sure. And, of course, he had two red ones. Who has two?

It wasn't until he entered his newer, bigger friend group that he noticed who the strings went to. Michael and Jeremy. And they had two strings as well, both going to him and each other. A triad. Whenever they sat in a strange formation at the lunch table, the strings made a triangle.

Rich never intended to tell anyone about his power, until one night the friends were having a nice 'party', using that word loosely, at Michael's house. He had a pretty cool basement, and while it got cold, the amount of places to go was a bit to make up for it. It had two bedrooms and a bathroom, which was strange for a basement, but who's really complaining. Whenever Rich needed a place to stay, which was often, he went for Michael's place.

He noticed that the closer he got to Michael, the string shortened, as if to tell him to go for it. He never tried to. Until this party night.

"Y'all wanna play truth or dare?" Jake asked, biting into some candy bar he had brought with him.

"That sounds fun. Y'know, revealing our deepest secrets and performing underage sexual acts." Chloe remarked. "Alright, I'll play." She said, putting her phone in her pocket. Her string jumbled slightly and he shoved her hand into the pocket.

"Alright then..." Michael muttered before laughing. "So, who's gonna start?" He asked.

"I'll do it." Jenna said, raising her hand slightly. Her string dangled aimlessly under her hand. Rich bit his lip to keep from growling at the sight. "Alright so. Jeremy. Truth or dare."

Jeremy looked up with a confused expression and looked around a bit. "Why me?" He asked, putting a hand to his chest. His string pulled and stretched slightly. Rich watched his hand as the strings pulled.

It was odd, how the strings changed length depending on how close you were to your soulmate. It was in that moment that he noticed that Jeremy had a green string on his other hand. How had he not noticed? There was only one other person in the friend group with a green string, but Jeremy and Christine had a mutual rejection. But the green string went across the room and to Christine. So they were platonic soul mates. Interesting.

His eyes drifted back to Jenna's cut string. Cutting strings was easy, either just use your fingers as scissors, or use actual scissors, but who would do that. Who would even want to cut strings? And who cut Jenna's? Some jealous asshole, or did someone not want to be her soulmate? Either way, it was just fucked up and--

"Rich!" Jeremy's voice pulled him from his thoughts. He looked up and everyone was looking at him slightly confused. He must have been looking down for a while. Whoops. "Chloe asked you."

"Oh. Sorry." Rich chuckled a bit. "Just zoned out. What did you say?"

"Yeah, zoned out of life itself." Chloe laughed. "But seriously, truth or dare?"

Right thought for a moment before deciding. He didn't want to do anything weird at the moment. "Truth."

"I got this." Jenna said, putting a hand over Chloe's mouth from behind her. Chloe looked very confused, and even a bit grossed out. Jenna made a noise and pulled her hand away. "Don't lick me!" Jenna shouted. Everyone started laughing at that. "But seriously, Rich, I have a question for you."

"Shoot." Rich said, grinning.

"Are you a seer?"

Rich's grin faded. He blinked a few times, making sure his contacts were in right. Did he want to answer this question. He bit his lip. Everyone was staring at him with anticipation. "That depends on how you'll react." Rich muttered.

"Oh my god, you are!" Brooke yelped, but when Rich looked up, she was smiling wide. "That's so cool!"

Rich noticed everyone else was smiling as well. He grinned a bit, running his teeth along the gap in his teeth. "Uh, yeah." Rich chuckled. He pulled a contact lens out and looked up at them, one of his eyes now a bright pink. "These are totally contacts." He said.

"Woah, seers have pink eyes?" Michael asked. "That's fucking adorable."

"Wait, who's string goes to who?" Brooke asked. "Do I have a string? Is she cute?" She started asking. Oh, Brooke.

"Yeah, I'd say so." Rich chuckled, pulling his other contact out. "Wow, my eyes hurt way less without contacts." He said, making a couple of the people laugh. Brooke perked up. Rich moved his head slightly towards where Chloe sat, on the couch next to him. Brooke looked up, amazement in her eyes. Suddenly, the red string started to lighten, extremely slowly, though, but you could tell.

"What about you, Rich?" Jeremy asked. "Who does your string connect to?" He asked. The other all looked back to Rich, as if expecting him to tell, the mathematical formula for time travel.

Rich chuckled, looking down at his two strings. "Not sure yet." He smiled.


End file.
